


Just A Headache

by LupusCraven



Series: Heathers Text Chat/ With Spin Off Lore Stories [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chandlmara - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, So much sex tbh, Someone please save me, Stall Sex, its too much, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCraven/pseuds/LupusCraven
Summary: "It's just a headache, Heather."Duke sighed as she watched the girl nuzzle her head further into Chandler's neck."I feel like shit."McNamara whined as she felt the girl curl her fingers inside of her,Her eyes closing near instantly as she pushed herself further into the younger girl.





	Just A Headache

**Author's Note:**

> [ATTENTION]  
> If you're reading this in time with the Heathers Text Chat, it should be read before Text Chat Entry #2!  
> If you're not, then just enjoy it as a random one-shot lol.  
> Oof?  
> [BASICS]  
> Heather McNamara is oldest,  
> Veronica Sawyer is second oldest,  
> Heather Duke is third oldest,  
> Heather Chandler is a young ass baby who everyone loves. <3  
> Mac is shortest,  
> Chandler is second shortest (Without her heels),  
> Duke is third shortest (Unless Chandler is in heels),  
> Veronica is the jolly green giant.  
> Mac has baby blue eyes,  
> Chandler has silver,  
> Duke has shit brown,  
> Veronica has mocha brown.  
> Cool?  
> Cool.  
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

A small whine sounded in Heather's ear,  
And she could only rest her head on the older girl's as the blonde nuzzled her head into her neck. 

Heather Chandler had expected nothing to come from her older friend that was seated next to her.  
The older girl always kept her composure during school,  
But the minute the teacher left to hold conferences with students one by one in the other room,  
Heather had lost it. 

McNamara had been quick to grab the younger girl's hand beneath the table,  
Complaining quietly to the others that her head hurt when Heather slipped beneath her skirt,  
Excusing her whine for being from the pain.  
Both Veronica and Duke shared their sympathy while Chandler ran her hand through the blonde's hair with her free hand,  
Her other working in and out of the girl at a slow pace. 

Heather smiled softly as Mac whined into her neck,  
Her breathing becoming quite quick as Heather continued her pace inside of her.  
The only noises that left the girl were soft whimpers and whines that came here and there. 

"You okay, Heather?" 

Duke asked from across the table,  
Her eyes holding much concern within them that almost seemed out of her character. 

The nod that came from Heather was far from believable as she let out a sharp gasp,  
Heather's hand stopping in her hair as she felt the girl's hand grip her thigh beneath the table.  
Chandler looked down at the girl,  
A sympathetic smile on her face as she spoke quietly. 

"Do you want me to take you to the bathroom?" 

Mac's response was a little too quick for comfort as she slowly picked her head up off of Heather's shoulder. 

"I'll go tell Ms.Strickland.  
You two go." 

Duke was quick to get up from the table,  
Clearly concerned for the oldest of them. 

As Heather's silver eyes connected with McNamara's baby blues,  
They knew this was far from done. 

* * *

"Fuck, Heather!   
Oh my god..!" 

Being on her knees in a bathroom stall was the last place Heather had ever expected to be down on her knees.  
Her tongue skillfully ran over the girl's sensitive nub and McNamara's hands were quick to curl in the blonde's hair. 

Heather pulled away for a short moment,  
Letting her tongue glide through the girl's folds before she licked her lips,  
Watching the older girl intently. 

"You gotta be more quiet, Heather." 

Heather reminded the dirty blonde as she hovered her lips by the girl's clit,  
Smirking as the girl whined each time she felt her breath against her. 

"No ones even in here!" 

Heather whined as she hit her head back against the wall.  
The older girl really wasn't having it,  
She wanted to get off and get out of there,  
But somehow she knew Heather would draw it all out. 

"And what if someone walks in?" 

Questioning the girl was quite fun,  
Heather would shiver beneath her touch as she ran her hands up and down the girl's legs,  
Smiling softly up at the girl.  
Seeing the older girl roll her eyes,  
Heather arched a brow at the girl. 

"You're the one on your knees." 

With that,  
Heather slowly stood up,  
Towering over the girl just by standing.  
She let her hand slide between the girl's legs,  
Her free hand coming to rest beneath the girl's neck as she forced her head up.

"That changed very quickly,  
Now didn't it?" 

The moan Heather let out caused Chandler to smirk victoriously as two fingers slipped into the older blonde. 

"Mhm..  
Y-Yeah..  
I-It did." 

Heather held McNamara's gaze,  
Her silver gaze assertive as she started to pump her fingers in and out of the girl.  
The way Heather bucked her hips against her hand was killing her ever so slowly as she groaned when Heather's eyes closed and her mouth parted.

"Fuck.." 

When McNamara opened her eyes,  
Chandler's were scanning her body and she whimpered at the sight.  
Heather's hand slid down her neck and soon their eyes connected and Heather couldn't stop herself from pushing forward.  
Their lips connected in a fierce passion they almost had no clue existed and soon Chandler was pushing the older girl against the wall,  
Their breaths failing them as Mac let out a moan,  
Chandler's lips soon trailing kisses down the girl's jawline,  
Right down her neck to where the girl was most sensitive,  
Her pulse point. 

"N-No marks..  
P-Please.." 

Chandler nodded her head against the girl,  
Still sucking on the girl's pulse point nonetheless,  
Eliciting a moan from the older girl who's hips bucked into her hand in that moment. 

She wasn't going to get off like this.  
Being fingered was great,  
Don't get her wrong,  
But this wasn't enough.

"Heather.." 

The shorter blonde's voice was soft and breathy as she opened her eyes,  
Her hands running up Chandler's sides.  
The taller blonde slowly picked her head up from the girl's neck,  
Her silver eyes dark as she looked into Heather's pleading baby blue's.  
The way she looked at her nearly sent shocks through Heather's body as she felt the girl continue in and out of her,  
A small whimper leaving her as she looked back into Heather's eyes. 

"Yes, Heather?" 

The small smirk Heather added to her words caused Heather to moan softly as she slipped her fingers back into her.  
Just the way that she spoke..  
How soft her voice was,  
Yet how strong it was.  
It killed her in a way that was oh so pleasurable. 

"I-I can take more than t-two.." 

Heather smiled at her,  
Slowly moving closer to the girl,  
Her chest came to rest against Heather's as her fingers stilled inside of the older blonde. 

Looking up into the younger girl's eyes,  
Heather nearly cowered beneath the girl's watchful gaze,  
But when Heather drew close to her,  
She nearly stopped breathing. 

"Of course you can.." 

A third finger slipped into Heather and in that moment,  
Heather picked up a pace that she hadn't set in the last couple of minutes,  
Surprising the girl under her finger.  
The way Heather involuntarily came to buck her hips against Heather's hand was sinful as her moans were quieted by Heather's lips on her own.   
Her pace was rather unforgiving as she slipped a fourth finger inside the girl,  
Instantly feeling Heather's walls tighten around her fingers as she whined out into the bathroom,  
Heather being forced to give her air. 

"You've had plenty of cocks inside of you,  
So why am I not surprised?   
Four?  
You really are quite the little slut." 

Feeling Heather's fingers curl inside of her,  
Heather's eyes went wide as the younger blonde curled against a certain spot and her hand instantly grabbed Heather's shoulder with a type of ferocity that brought fear into Chandler's eyes.  
Her moan rang off of the walls in the bathroom and Heather continued her pace in the girl,  
Despite the fear she had from the girl's death grip on her shoulder. 

"D-Don't stop!  
Oh my god!  
Heather!  
Heather!" 

McNamara came rather fast,  
And god did she come hard.  
Her grip on Chandler's shoulder had younger girl continuing her pace as if her life depended on it.  
Her fingers constantly hitting the same spot that drove the girl over not once,  
But twice. 

As Heather's body stilled and her back arched off the wall,  
Heather's free hand wrapped around her waist,  
Pulling her against her as Heather's grip on her shoulder let up,  
She came to wrap her arms around Chandler in an embrace that was going to last for longer than the younger girl was accustomed to. 

Humming in the older girl's ear,  
Heather slowly kept a small pace in Mac,  
Her free hand slowly running through the girl's hair to comfort her.  
The small whimpers that would leave the blonde were enough to make her smile as she kissed her forehead.

"Jesus Christ..  
C-Can you-" 

"Slip out?"

Heather blushed at this,  
A small giggle leaving her as Chandler's fingers stilled inside of her. 

"You're so adorable.." 

Heather sighed as she noticed the girl's flushed skin,  
Her fingers slowly slipping out of her,  
Smiling as Heather held her just a little tighter when she fully slipped out.

"So are you." 

Heather smiled as she brought her head to rest on the girl's chest,  
Smiling softly as Heather sighed at the action.  
Being hugged was something the younger girl was never used to,  
She didn't like being hugged on a daily basis,  
But when she was hugged,  
It was something she wanted to last forever..

"We need to get back to class." 

Heather reminded the older girl as she began to fix her skirt,  
Flattening the girl's blazer for her.  
She did a full inspection of the girl,  
Sighing as she finished and looked at her,  
Her gaze holding something that Heather was unsure of,  
She has never seen it in the girl's eyes,  
But she couldn't say anything as Heather unlocked their stall. 

"Yeah..  
We do." 

Walking out into the bathroom,  
Their heels clacked against the floor as they both stopped routinely in front of the mirror,  
Chandler slowly slipping her fingers into her mouth as she brought herself up onto the counter,  
Watching Heather for a moment. 

Blushing harshly at the sight,  
McNamara looked away,  
Grinning as Heather's free hand rested on her shoulder,  
Pulling her close to her.  
It wasn't long before Mac ran her tongue between Heather's fingers,  
Humming softly as she sucked herself off of her. 

"And to think this won't happen again..." 

Chandler's tone caught McNamara off guard as the younger girl slowly ran her hands through Mac's hair,  
Her once bright smile being replaced with a sorrowful frown. 

Heather furrowed her brows for a moment as she watched Heather get off the counter,  
Her eyes following the girl's movements as her hands came to flatten her skirt over her ass.  
Chandler must've noticed,  
Her hands going rather slowly as she let a small smirk enter her sorrowful features.

"I shouldn't be saying anything." 

Chandler responded rather dully,  
Walking towards the exit.  
Her walk was quite quick,  
Yet somehow not..

"Wh-What do you mean?  
H-Heather..  
I-I lo-" 

"Duke is planning on asking you out tonight at the football game.." 

Chandler's tone dropped,  
Her heart cracked as she spoke.  
Gripping the handle to the door,  
She didn't even look back as she opened the door.

"This should've never happened.." 

Leaving the older girl alone in the bathroom,  
Heather's eyes swelled with tears as her hand came to cover her mouth,  
A sob leaving her rather quickly as the door swung shut. 

Chandler could hear the girl's cries as the door shut,  
Her teeth gritting together as she stopped at the bottom of the stairwell.  
Her hand gripped the railing,  
But the minute she started up the steps she wanted to break down and cry.  
She had known what the girl had wanted to say before she told her..  
She knew what Heather wanted to say before she told her about Duke..

All she could say she she looked back to the bathroom door,  
Was a sorrowful,

_"I love you too, Heather..."_

 


End file.
